Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 165
=Notes= *Since this Duel involves more than two Duelists, no player can attack until one full Turn has passed. *Because he does not deem it necessary to win, Valon does not use "The Seal of Orichalcos" against Duke Devlin and Rebecca Hawkins. ** This is the only Duel of season 4 where the Seal is not used. *For the sake of brevity and dramatic effect, not every action/turn of the Duel is actually shown on screen in this episode, in particular during Valon's final turn (to enhance the effect of surprise against Duke & Rebecca). Towards A Common Meeting Point * Yami Yugi and Téa climb back into the railway tracks and decide to go in the opposite direction: they're obviously going to meet more easily like this. Téa is glad to see that Yami looks more sure of himself. * Tristan and Joey keep on making progress towards meeting with Yami and Téa. Joey, however, is getting tired of having to carry Rex's inert body. Tristan rallies him by suggesting something has happened to Yami, so Joey runs off. Mai's short patience * Inside of the corporate building property of Doma, a debacle is going on. ** Mai Valentine is discussing what happened with Rafael back in the I2 Lobby. Rafael claims that Mai went outside of her orders, while Mai claims that no one commands her and she's free to do whatever she wants to. Rafael scolds, telling her not to be too boastful. Alister smugly tells her, that, in the end, she lost against Joey. ** She also accuses Valon of being the root of it, as he stopped her. Valon doesn't reply, adn Rafael sounds exasperated by now. Mai, ticked off, points an accusing finger at Dartz, who looks very calm and has his eyes closed. She tells her that she won't even allow him to interfere on her Duel. ** Mai storms off and Valon stands up to follow her when Dartz finally speaks. He calmly tells him to let her be; after all, her fate is within the hands of their god with a smile. *** Mai drives out of the city and is surrounded by four rude and mean-looking bikers who want to 'play' with her. Mai, still pissed off, orders them to get lost. She Summons a "Harpie Lady" and the lead man laughs at it. *** Shockingly enough, the Harpie is real and not Solid Vision. She uses her whip to destroy all of the bikes. She soon stumbles upon Valon driving towards her. **** Mai and Valon talk after they stop next to the road, and Valon tries to reason with her by announcing that he'll deal with Joey. Valon points out that she's gotten obsessed with 'winning' and she won't be ever be satisfied no matter how much victories she sums up. **** She's like a leech, sucking the blood out of 'victory', but she will feel filled. Mai reflects on the events which led her to meet Valon and seems to realize the point Valon is making. However, she doesn't admit and tries to make it look he's speaking for nothing. Valon tells her that she doesn't have a 'goal' to reach, while Joey and the Pharaoh do. Rafael and Alister also seek to accomplish something. And he does as well. He can't live sans winning. He's just found a goal which makes winning worth it: Mai. **** She asks of him to become his 'person': he'll keep on winning, be it over Joey or the Pharaoh. He adds that if she wants to, he can even defeat Dartz himself. **** Mai mutters if she can win and Valon tries to assure her: she's already done so. However, she soon tries to look confident by saying she's changed. She tells him not to be so confident. Enter Rebecca & Duke * Rebecca & Duke, who were driving the caravan, spot the two of them and brake. Mai recognizes Duke (who's still on board the car). Rebecca yells at Valon, accusing him of stealing Yugi's soul. Valon asks what if they did so. She tells him that she can't let him get away with it. Valon calmly asks so what. She challenges Valon. ** Duke joins her, so Valon accepts their challenge, sounding amused. Mai realizes that Rebecca is the All-American Champion from her announcement: she's heard of her. Valon shrugs and says that she's a brave girl, and fighting her is not much of an eyesore. He tells Mai that he'll show her 'a piece' of his 'real power'. ** (For the steps in the Duel, see "Featured Duel"). *** Once the Duel is over, Valon tells them to warn Joey that he's next. Mai storms off, having seen enough even though she's impressed nevertheless. Meanwhile * Tristan and Joey are trying to recover from their earlier sprint. Joey accuses Tristan of being wicked: he made him carry Rex's body for 5,000 steps! Joey looks up and spots an aurora which has appeared out of nowhere in the skies. ** Not too far from there, Yami and Téa witness the same phenomenon as well. Téa recalls the last time when it showed up: it was when Timaeus fought the 'Dark' Sun.. ** Dartz looks out from his building's windows: he knows that their 'God' is starting to move thanks to the strong souls it has received. He makes a smug smile. *** On board a KC Boeing, Mokuba is talking with his brother Seto about how hard he finds it to believe that Yami lost. Kaiba simply says that he was not the man he expected him to be and that he has "no interest in losers". ** Suddenly, an aurora shows up outside in the sky. Kaiba frowns: he knows auroras don't happen at these latitudes. The pilot (who sounds and looks familiar) warns to the passengers that they're about to enter a low-pressure area and requests of them to check their seat belts just in case before he makes a smug smile. =Featured Duel: Valon vs. Duke Devlin + Rebecca Hawkins= Valon's Turn *Summons "Psychic Armor Head" (0 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position. Duke Devlin's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Summon Dice": Duke Pays 1000 LP (Duke: 4000 → 3000 Life Points) and rolls a six, Special Summoning "Orgoth the Relentless" (2500 ATK / 2450 DEF) from his hand. (NOTE: in the Japanese version, he announces that he's Normal Summoning it with no Tributes due to the effect of "Summon Dice".) Rebecca Hawkins' Turn *Summons "Luster Dragon" (1900 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Valon's Turn *Activates "Psychic Armor Head's" first effect: Valon does not draw a card during his Draw Phase and adds an Armor monster from his Deck to his hand; he picks "Double Cloth Armor". *Tributes "Psychic Armor Head" to Summon "Double Cloth Armor" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Duke Devlin's Turn *Sets a card. *Uses "Orgoth the Relentless" to attack Valon's "Double Cloth Armor", whose effect is immediately activated: "Orgoth the Relentless" is destroyed, and Duke takes damage equal to half of his monster's ATK Points (Duke: 3000 → 1750 Life Points). *Due to its own effect, "Double Cloth Armor" is destroyed. Rebecca Hawkins' Turn *Sets a card. *Tributes "Luster Dragon" to Summon "Luster Dragon #2" (2400 ATK / 1400 DEF), and uses it to attack Valon directly. *Valon activates the Trap Card "Magnet Armor", Special Summoning "Double Cloth Armor" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) back from his Graveyard to block the attack; its effect activates, and "Luster Dragon 2" is destroyed, while Rebecca takes damage equal to half of her Monster's ATK Points (Rebecca: 4000 → 2800 Life Points). *Rebecca activates Trap Card "Rope of Life", discarding her hand to Special Summon "Luster Dragon #2" back from the Graveyard and increase its ATK by 800 ("Luster Dragon #2": 2400 → 3200 ATK). *Duke Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Adamantine Sword Revival", tributing Rebecca's "Luster Dragon #2" to Special Summon "Diamond Head Dragon" (4200 ATK / 2800 DEF) on her side of the Field. Valon's Turn *Activates the second effect of "Psychic Armor Head", Special Summoning it (0 ATK / 500 DEF) back from the Graveyard. *Activates Spell Card "Armored Gravitation" allowing him to Special Summon 4 Armor monsters from his Deck: "Big Bang Blow" (0 ATK / 0 DEF), "Trap Buster" (0 ATK / 0 DEF), "Over Boost" (0 ATK / 1000 DEF), and "Active Guard" (0 ATK / 2500 DEF). *Attacks Rebecca's "Diamond Head Dragon" with "Big Bang Blow"; Rebecca activates Trap Card "Mirror Force", but Valon negates it with "Trap Buster's" effect. *As it battles with "Diamond Head Dragon", "Big Bang Blow" is destroyed, thereby activating its effect: all monsters on the field are destroyed, and damage is inflicted to each player equal to the total combined ATK of their respective monsters. Valon Tributes "Active Guard" to negate any damage to him this turn. (Duke: 1750 → 0 Life Points) (Rebecca: 2800 → 0 Life Points). *Valon wins. =Mistakes= *When Rebecca Hawkins Summons Luster Dragon and Luster Dragon #2, she confuses the two monsters, naming them the wrong way around (in the English dub).